


Telling HR... Or Not

by von_gelmini



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Because I love her even more than Clint does, Boss/Employee Relationship, Can I even write /anything/ where Tony is not completely undone by Peter?, M/M, Nothing bad in here just, Okay so maybe Tony rebuilt the Malibu house for this story I don't know, Older Man/Younger Man, Peter is 22, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony Stark does not know how to make a bed, What even is Canon consistency, Yes there are certain tropes I use for Tony that carry over from story to story, maybe one day - Freeform, natasha is alive, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: “All right, welcome to Stark Industries. Remember, work hard and you’ll all have a nice bit of fluff to pad out your college applications at the end of the summer.”Tony hated this. Every year Pepper traipsed a bunch of idiotic, useless kids through his Malibu living room for the ridiculous internship program she started. She always said he started it, but if he did, he was on a three day bender at the time because he had no memory of doing such a stupid thing.





	Telling HR... Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick and dirty. Very dirty.
> 
> A fill for the StarkerBingo2019: Boss/Employee Relationship

“All right, welcome to Stark Industries. Remember, work hard and you’ll all have a nice bit of fluff to pad out your college applications at the end of the summer.” 

Tony hated this. Every year Pepper traipsed a bunch of idiotic, useless kids through his Malibu living room for the ridiculous internship program she started. She always said _ he _ started it, but if he did, he was on a three day bender at the time because he had no memory of doing such a stupid thing. 

“A new batch of interns, a new batch of pains in my ass,” he muttered under his breath, stepping away from the crowd. He beat a hasty retreat downstairs to the lab, without bothering to shake even one hand of the brats who insisted on shoving them in his path.

He cranked the music as loud as it would go. He was irritated and had a headache, and, ironically, only massively earsplitting metal music would cure either of those conditions.

“Okay JARVIS… shit… sorry… FRIDAY, we’re going to make this unique enough for us to get a new patent. Let’s take apart the new Tesla plans that Nat got us. Anything Elon can do, I can do better. Let’s make the first _ profitable _electric car.” 

No matter how loud his music, Tony never had to raise his voice above a conversational level to speak with his AI or robots. The same wasn’t true for anyone entering his lab and trying to speak to him, however.

“Mister Stark!”

Tony was rolled underneath the virtual framework of the car he was trying to dismantle. “Yeah?”

A high pitched, but definitely masculine voice screeched back at him. “I’m your new lab assistant, Peter Parker.”

“No. Absolutely not,” Tony groaned, not moving out from under the projection, he tossed a virtual wrench in the direction of the voice. FRIDAY provided the necessary sound effects as if it had actually been metal hitting the floor at the intruder’s feet. “Get out. Tell Pepper my personal lab is off limits to you brats.”

Peter reached down and wrapped his fingers around the made-of-light wrench, grinning when he managed to pick it up. “That’s a Tesla!” he said excitedly, walking over to where Mister Stark was on the floor. “Only I don’t recognize it. You’re gonna need this to take that rear fender off, sir. The attachment is proprietary and you don’t have anything else in your tool kit to reach those bolts.” Stark shot his hand out from underneath the car. Peter reached down and put the wrench in the man’s hand, slapping its handle across his palm and not releasing it until he was certain Mister Stark had hold of it.

“You have experience helping out in a garage?” he asked, grudgingly impressed by the kid’s ability to hand him a virtual object as well as with the fact that he’d done so in the same method that a scrub nurse handed a surgeon an instrument.

“My uncle was a mechanic before he died.”

“Coffee, black two sugars. Use the French press, not that machine Pepper brought in. FRIDAY, get the kid an earpiece, I’m tired of shouting at him and if you lower my music, I’ll sell you for scrap.”

Tony tossed away more and more pieces of the Tesla’s image until he was left with nothing but the chassis, engine, drive train, and batteries.

“Mister Stark, your coffee?”

Tony pushed himself back on the creeper, emerging from underneath the remaining bits of car. He sat up and reached out for the coffee, finally looking up at the intruder in his lab.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed out in an appreciative moan, raking his eyes up and down the intern.

With the new earpiece, Peter heard every sound of Tony’s remark. He blushed hot. He recovered his wits and reached a hand out to shake his new boss’ one.

Instead of shaking it, Tony grabbed it and pulled himself up to standing. “Peter Parker?”

“Yes sir.”

Tony sniffed at his coffee cup. The kid used the Sumatran beans, his favorite. One sip told him that he had done a stint as a barista. The kid knew how to make a cup of coffee.

“Keep out of my way and you can stay.”

“Yes sir. Only… if that _ is _ the next Tesla, I just thought you might like to know, there’s always been a flaw in the basic concept of the battery design. I tried to write Mister Musk about it last semester when I discovered it, but I never heard back from him.”

Tony cocked his head to the side and looked at the kid from a different angle. More than just a stunningly beautiful face and a body that wouldn’t quit, even if the kid did try to hide it beneath baggy clothes. “Really,” Tony drawled. “You tried to correct Elon Musk on his own design?” He chuckled. “Who are you Peter Parker and why are you standing in my lab?”

“I’m here for a summer internship, Mister Stark.”

“Obviously. What high school? What concentration?”

“Columbia University, actually. I have a bachelors in biochem, finishing my masters in biomedical engineering, but I wanted to do a second… I guess third… degree in mechanical engineering before getting my doctorate so I volunteered for this internship.”

“And you’ll be getting your PhD in…?” Tony asked.

“Haven’t decided yet. My advisor says I should stick with biomedical engineering but I’m really wanting to do Materials Science and Engineering.”

“A polymath.”

“Yeah. I mean, yes sir.”

Tony looked at the kid. He looked… young. “And you’re…”

“Mister Parker is twenty two years old,” FRIDAY volunteered, rather pointedly, and put Peter’s file on a display.

“Huh.” Legal. Thank god. The last thing Tony needed was his dick getting him into trouble with a boy who looked older than he was. Again. “You did all that on your uncle’s salary as an auto mechanic?” Tony said, scrolling through the personnel file.

“No sir. There was my parents’ estate. Plus scholarships.”

“High school? It’s not here.”

“Never went, Mister Stark. Not properly, sir. Columbia recruited me in my freshman year after I created a new medical adhesive and kinda blew up Midtown Tech’s lab. They gave me a full ride for my BS.” Peter quirked his mouth into a proud smile.

“What’s the point of even having a high school lab if you don’t blow it up a few times? DUM-E, fire safety protocols around this kid. Can’t have him blowing up _ my _lab.” The bot whirred to life and positioned himself behind Parker, making the kid jump. “C’mere and show me this ‘design flaw’.”

“Okay, Mister Stark.”

“Tony.”

“Yes sir. Um… you have to take the battery apart first.”

“FRIDAY, exploded view. Follow Parker’s instructions. There ya go, kid. Just tell FRIDAY and she’ll show you whatever you need.”

“Mister Stark?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you… I mean… maybe… turnthemusicdown?” Peter asked sheepishly.

Tony laughed. “FRIDAY?”

“Yes boss?”

“Turn the music down seventy percent.”

“Thank you Mister Stark,” Peter said and began digging into the holographic view.

“FRIDAY, every time he calls me that, turn it up again. The name’s Tony, kid.” He eyed the young man up and down again, very deliberately. “Though I can think of times I wouldn’t mind hearing ‘Mister Stark’ in your voice.” Peter blushed again but didn’t object to the blatant come-on. God, he needed to give Pepper a raise for finding this kid. She knew his tastes in men entirely too well.

“Yes, Tony. Now, here, see this?”

They worked for hours, entirely losing track of time, as they moved comfortably around each other. A new holographic table was brought into the lab and set up next to Tony’s. They explored the Tesla from every aspect, taking it apart, making changes, rebuilding it, testing it, and tearing it down again. Peter was a step or two behind Tony in coming up with new things to try, but he was at least two steps ahead of the man whenever it came to shooting failures down. He didn’t become attached to theories the way Tony did. An unsuccessful idea wasn’t a blow to his ego, only an excuse to try something new.

“Tony, interns are supposed to work no more than four hours a day,” Pepper chided. “It’s ten a.m. Tomorrow.”

“Leave the breakfast, put him on the payroll, and pay him overtime.”

“Mister Parker needs to sleep, even if you don’t think you do,” she said, dropping the tray on a table and turning to leave.

“Huh.” Tony looked over at his intern. Peter’s eyes were red-rimmed and the man had to admit that the ideas were coming slower from both of them.

“I’m okay, Tony. Maybe some more coffee…” Peter suggested wanly.

“Bed.” Tony countered. “You’re too exhausted to drive. Stay the night.” Peter perked up. “I have four guest rooms in the south wing,” he said, trying not to grin when the boy deflated. “Or… if you promise not to go to HR…” Tony left the suggestion hanging in the air.

“Over what?” Peter asked, stepping closer to his boss.

“Probably nothing tonight. You’re dead on your feet. Not exactly fun.”

“Mornings are a thing…” Peter said, running his hand along Tony’s arm where it was resting on the counter.

“It’ll be afternoon or night when we wake up.”

“It’s morning whenever you wake up, no matter what time it is.”

“I like your philosophy, kid. Grab the food. Breakfast in bed, sleep, and then we’ll see what kind of trouble you can get me into when we wake up.”

Peter took the tray that Ms. Potts left and followed Tony up the spiral stairs that short cut directly into his bedroom.

They sat cross-legged in the middle of Tony’s huge bed, finger feeding each other. Tony excused himself to go take a shower before bed. As he was stepping into the shower, he heard Peter call out.

“Where are your sheets, Tony? These are full of crumbs.”

“I have no idea. Ask FRIDAY.” Tony took a quick shower and came out in time to help Peter. Only to give up because he had no idea how to actually make a bed, something that amused Peter to no end. “We have maids for that!” Tony said in his own defense.

“What about when you were in college?” Peter teased on the way to his shower.

“You were supposed to change the sheets on dorm bunks?”

“Ew, Tony. Just… ew.”

Peter took his shower and walked out of the bathroom totally naked. He padded over to the bed.

“Jesus kid. If I were even a little bit more awake…” FRIDAY darkened the windows to hide the noon sun outside them.

Peter smiled and slid under the silk top sheet, scooting closer to his boss. “Yeah,” he said as he rolled onto his side, facing away from Tony. He reached behind himself and grabbed Tony’s hand, dragging the man’s arm across his chest, bringing him into the ‘big spoon’ position.

“You are one potentially expensive lawsuit,” Tony said, nuzzling his face into the curls at the nape of the boy’s neck.

“Only if you _ don’t _ fuck me when we wake up.”

“That’s a twist on the usual,” Tony said sleepily, beginning to drift off. 

~~~

Peter smiled as he opened his eyes. Tony’s arm was still around him. Neither of them had moved in their sleep. But one of them was definitely moving in his sleep now. Carefully, so as not to wake him, Peter moved back against Tony’s slow rutting along his ass. Eventually Peter moved in such a way that Tony was more directly sliding along his crack and not just randomly moving.

“Good morning, Mister Stark,” Peter said, giggling, with a little breathless hitch in his voice.

“Mmm.” Tony tightened his arm and pulled _ someone _back against his chest. It had been months since he’d slept with anyone in his bed. Far longer since that had been a man. He wasn’t entirely sure he was awake. He rocked himself forward a few more times before he cracked open an eyelid. “The intern,” he said.

“Employee. You told Ms. Potts to put me on the payroll before we went to bed.”

“So I did,” Tony said, nuzzling into the back of the boy’s neck. “I also remember other things I said last night,” moving his hips forward.

“I do too,” Peter said, smiling over his shoulder. “So am I telling HR… or not?” He slid his ass back up against Tony.

“Shit, kid.” Tony kissed Peter’s neck, making his way across his surprisingly broad shoulders. “Your skin tastes like sunshine feels.” He sucked the flesh into his mouth, worrying at it gently with his teeth. He wanted to bite harder and suck a deep purple bruise there, marking this gorgeous kid as his, at least for a few days until it faded. It didn’t help him resist the urge when Peter moaned. “Supplies are in the top drawer on your side.”

Peter reached across the bed, careful to leave his ass right where it was — with Tony rutting slowly along his crack. He reached in and passed the bottle of lube back to the man.

“You forgot the condom.” Tony said. His voice was already thick from the feel of his cock against the boy’s ass.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. “Only if you want it. I’m on PrEP.”

Tony kissed the kid between his shoulder blades. “Not necessary then because I am too.” He reached down and took his cock in his hand. Before he coated it in lube, he parted Peter’s cheeks and let the head, beaded with precome, snag against the boy’s rim. The gasp of pleasure the kid released drew one from Tony. “God you’re sensitive, aren’t you. Don’t hold back those noises from me, baby boy. I want to hear them all. Wanna make you scream.”

While he was whispering dirty talk into Peter’s ear, he coated his cock and his index finger with lube. If he knew the kid better, he’d just slide right in. Instead he slipped his finger in, testing how well the boy took it to see if he needed a lot of prepping first. Tony groaned when Peter pushed back onto his finger, opening easily for him. Tony added more lube to the head of his cock and replaced his finger with it on the next thrust. Peter practically swallowed him whole. 

“_ Fuck me _,” Tony breathed, low and drawn out in appreciation, against Peter’s neck.

“If ya really want.” 

Tony felt the kid’s chuckle rattling through his chest against his own. He wrapped his arm around the boy, pulling him closer, enough that the kid would feel the arc reactor pressing into the middle of his back.

“Another time maybe.” He pulled back just with his hips, keeping the two of them together, and thrust in slowly. “I’m kinda liking where I am right now.”

“Uh huh,” Peter moaned. He arched his ass back, grinding it in circles with Tony deep inside him. “C’mon Tony. Fuck me. Please? I need you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to sit down on the job.”

“You get lazy and put that ass on a stool and I’ll have to bend you over the workbench and fuck you some more.” Tony began snapping his hips in short, sharp thrusts. “I’ll pull your pants down around your ankles. Right there where anyone who comes down can see me tearing your ass up.”

Peter reached down and wrapped his fist around his cock, letting Tony’s thrusts push him into it.

Tony swatted his hand away. “If you can’t come on my dick, maybe I’ll let you do that after so I can watch.” He pushed the covers back off them both, revealing their naked bodies. Tony loosened his hold on the boy and pulled away a little to admire the kid’s back before setting up a slow rhythm. “You’re pure sunshine, baby. Good god you look better than a day on the beach. Gotta take you out there and fuck you in the sand. Let the tide come in and wash us off.”

Fucking on their side was nice for going slow, but Tony was done going slow. He ran his slicked hand over Peter’s cock, stroking a few times, before rolling the boy onto his stomach. He knelt up between Peter’s legs, pulling his ass against him.

“Oh god yes,” Peter moaned. “Like that, Tony.” Peter cried out when Tony pressed deeply into him. “God. You’ve… oh fuck… got me all stretched out. So full..”

“You like them thick, baby boy?”

“Uh huh.” Peter’s voice broke.

“You look gorgeous around my cock. Your ass was made for fucking.” Tony was nearly pulling out each time just to see Peter’s ass part and practically swallow him in again. “You’re so needy, aren’t you baby. Need a cock to split yourself open on.”

“Yes Tony! You’re… this is… oh fuck… so good… Pleeeease!” Peter was whimpering, begging please over and over again, pushing himself back, trying to make Tony fuck him harder, but the man was in control and setting the pace, making Peter desperate.

Finally, since the boy was making such nice noises, Tony gripped Peter’s hips and pulled him down onto his cock each time he thrust in, fucking himself with the boy’s ass. He pushed the boy away, completely withdrawing, only to listen to him moan and beg, then he slammed in all the way in one thrust, earning him the most delicious sound he’d ever heard. “Fuck Petey baby,” he groaned. 

After that, Tony couldn’t hold himself back. He put Peter’s back into a tight arch and quit playing around. He started fucking hard and deep and steady. Neither of them could do the whole ‘talking dirty’ thing. There were enough sounds just from their bodies slapping together, with the absolutely filthy sound of Peter’s ass pulling him in. The boy’s high pitched whines were maddening and Tony wanted them to pitch even higher. He pulled his leg up to get better leverage, grabbing each of the boy’s cheeks bruisingly hard in his hands, spreading them wide so he could go deeper with each pounding thrust.

Peter keened Tony’s name and started to come onto the sheets. His ass tightened around Tony’s cock as each pulsing shot of the boy’s come was driven out of him by Tony carefully aiming to scrape along the boy’s prostate. Peter shuddered as the last of his orgasm quaked through him. Peter was all oversensitive, but Tony let himself go and thrust quickly, working toward his own pleasure. He came deep inside Peter, falling across the boy’s back, grunting and thrusting more shallowly until he’d completely finished. 

Tony worked his arms under Peter’s chest, hooking his hands over the boy’s shoulders. He knelt back on his haunches, pulling Peter into his lap, softening inside the boy’s ass, unwilling to give up the heat of him. 

“Mmm baby. You got my bed _ all _ messed up,” he said, teasing. He nibbled along the back of Peter’s neck, around to the side, until he was looking down the front of the boy’s body. “God you’re fucking gorgeous after I’ve wrecked you.” He ran his hand down the boy’s chest, over his abs, still slightly sticky from his come on the sheets. 

At last Tony loosened his hold on the boy and they eased apart, falling onto the non-sticky side of the bed. Tony lay on his back and pulled Peter into the crook of his arm. “You gonna stay working for me the whole summer? Not gonna go running to HR and tell them you’ve been molested by the boss and want a new job?”

Peter let his hand run lightly over Tony’s chest. His fingers explored the smooth skin and the scarred, tracing around the circle of the arc reactor before dancing away to find a new texture, then back again, only more slowly. 

Tony breathed in sharply, holding absolutely still, not wanting Peter to stop. He sucked his lips, biting them shut to keep a moan from escaping. 

Peter’s hand covered the arc reactor, feeling the slight vibration on his palm. “You’re beautiful Tony. A work of art.”

Whether he meant the tech of the reactor or Tony himself, the man didn’t want to know. What Peter was doing was so far out of his experience with anyone he’d taken to his bed since Afghanistan. When he moved, it was to roll onto his side, facing Peter, and kiss the boy deeply.

“You better come back after you finish your degree. Gonna hire you away from any other company you try to work for.” He reached down and cupped Peter’s perfectly curved ass. “I wanna own this ass a little while longer.” He nodded his head to the side nonchalantly. “If you want, that is.”

“Want,” Peter said, resuming the kiss, running his tongue over Tony’s bottom lip before nipping it. “You’d better hire me. Or I’ll tell HR.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
